Talk:Animal companion
Archive 1 Nice, clean page. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:55, 22 February 2008 (UTC) What would happen if I used weapon spells with my pet? Is the damage counted towards Dire?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 07:50, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean about "counted towards dire", but a weapon spell that increases damage would increase damage.. Tain 14:58, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::If you used a weapon spell on your pet to increase its damage-dealing capacity, that would probably help it evolve into dire. The easiest way, of course, is to go full beastmaster on HM outside Boreal Station. The lv30 worms have no skills. 15:05, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::Doh, of course... didn't understand what you were referring to at first. Yes, that would be counted as the pet's damage and thus count towards Dire - if you cast, say, Brutal Weapon on someone else, the damage numbers show up on their screen rather than yours. Tain 03:50, 26 February 2008 (UTC) +20 armor vs physical damage? Question; do pets have the same +20 armor versus physical damage as warriors do? I've been trying to find that out, but haven't found any immediate yes or no answers to the question, or has testing for additional bonuses never been done? :o --Relax And Play 22:08, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Attack Since when has it been possible to V (NPC) + Space attack uncharmed pets? Not that long, has it? Dragnmn talk 19:06, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Since as long as I've known that hoykey. Wich is long... --- -- (s)talkpage 19:16, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::Strange, I don't remember it. I remember having to PBAoE them first to make them hostile... might just be me though... Dragnmn talk 07:35, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Pet Growth How much larger are hearty pets, then dire pets? I was once told that hearty pets are only useful for making "giant" pets. :Depends on the pet, my dire polar bear has been called giant, but I have yet to see the size of a hearty one. Hearty pets have more hp so they are really only good in PVE for tanking a little.-- 04:12, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure that the size of the pet is related to it's level, not it's evolution --Gimmethegepgun 04:15, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::No, dire are smaller then hearty, at least some pets are.-- 04:17, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Epinephrine answered this question in the archived talk, and said there is no difference in size between elder/dire/hearty (link to his proof http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=1023967&postcount=133). If you have pictures that show otherwise, please post them. Tain 13:50, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Pet Healing The comment on the main page that "pet healing is not believed to affect evolution" is very false. I ran three tests. The first test was with a level one moa bird. I leveled it all the way too level 11 with max points into beast mastery, predators pounce, and call of protection. Needless to say, during his 11 levels (before evolving), he did probably 10 times as much damage as he received in that time. At level 11 I was horrified to see that he was a "playful strider". So I had to start over. I got rid of him, went and found another strider (level 3), and charmed it. This time, I used symbiotic bond AND call of protection and made extra effort make sure my pet did the most damage possible and never got hurt or died. Predators Pounce was still in his skill bar. Needless to say, at level 11, he turned out Playful again. So the THIRD time, a very angry and frustrated ranger got another moa pet, and did the EXACT same thing except took predators pounce out of the skill bar, and NEVER healed the pet. At level 11 I have an agressive pet. The point of the story is that the reason my first two pets were playful is that everytime I used predators pounce (all the time) they were healed hp, even though they were full. This somehow correlated into making them playful. But when I did the exact same thing, only to remove predators pounce, it came out agressive. Healing obviously DOES directly correlate into making your pet playful/hearty; and if anyone else wants to test this out go right ahead. Please remove that statement from the main page. lvl 20 aggressive lioness I just got my pet to level 20 (it started at 12 as agressive) and it is STILL aggresive. In the article it said that sometimes this will happen and you just have to get your pet to 16 if it didnt evolve at 15. Obviously this isn't going to work, so my question is: am i just going to have to get rid of my pet and train another one? :The name probably didn't update, type /petname and you will probably see a Dire or Elder pet. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:58, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::I did, it is still aggresive... :::Related to this, I had a bit of confusion while trying to level my white moa to dire. I have noticed that your pet's health will not reflect aggressive or dire immediately when they level. This is handy since going from 10-11 or 14-15 this way would actually give them lower HP, and you wouldn't want that to happen in the middle of a fight. When my moa hit 11, I thought it was headed for elder, and I was a little disappointed but decided I could still try for Dire. Then around 13, I had to recalculate my health for my level to find that the bird had less health than it should. The same happened at final evolution. At 15 it was -30 health. I did a bit of research into the perma-aggressive pets, but then the next time I zoned, the HP was corrected to dire. Your problem sounds more complicated than this, but I found it an interesting mechanic for leveling. StarrTheInsane 20:14, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::::This is an existing problem that sometimes pets do not get their final evolution. This caused the Imperial Phoenix to not display in the Monument of Fellowship. RoseOfKali 20:48, 6 January 2009 (UTC) some research... So basically, I've been experimenting a lot with death leveling pets over the past week or two, and I've come to notice something. When i use a method in which I die instantly (the pet doesn't kill me - i.e. heroes using resurrect/rebirth when i have 1 hp) the pet tends to turn out elder. However, when I use a method in which the pet actually kills me (i.e. dying at a shrine, hero using flesh of my flesh) the pet always turns out dire. This leads me to believe that pet kills actually do have an effect, and not just damage. The pet actually did even more damage with the resurrect/rebirth methods, because it was attacking the heroes the entire time, but I think that since it didn't score any kills, it turned out elder. Any thoughts? *edit* forgot to sign. *edit again* figured i'd sign it with my account i just made. yay.--Mr Squints 03:54, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :It might be kills, but it could also be that it wasn't doing as much damage with the 1 hp deaths. I think that's probably it, because attacking 60 AL henchies all the time deals less damage than a 0 AL you part of the time. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:58, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::I was using max AL, dumbed down with sup runes, so i don't think that's it--Mr Squints 03:59, 18 July 2008 (UTC) So which is the best? After all this discussion of evolution, which type of pet is best? Because i dont know which one to try and get my pet to. :I prefer Elder. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:41, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::Dire evolution is the one thing that gives PvE characters an advantage over PvP-only characters in PvP. 22:11, 19 July 2008 (UTSo C) So if Dire gives advantages to PVE, what about Hearty??? :::Hearty is mainly useful if you want your pet to tank while you do dama OK Thanks for everything :) I'm probably getting elder because its a good mix of both. Whats the difference between aggressive and playful pets? --Help Heals the Soul :Aggressive pets deal 5% more damage and have 30 less health, playful pets have 5% less damage and 30 more health. Iirc. Those are not the final evolutions, though. (T/ ) 06:07, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Got one more question.(new to editing and a noob in some aspects in GW) :) How do you make and elder pet. eg. what requirements are there? same for dire--Help Heals the Soul weakness and pet dmg How does weakness affect pet damage? In RA a weakened pet was doing around 80dmg (with skill)and 30-40dmg (without skill) to my caster. :It would reduce physical attacks' base damage by 2/3 but would not affect bonus damage, same as with any creature. 20:57, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Exploitable Corpse? I just tested this, and the pet will not leave an exploitable corpse when killed. Thus, I reverted the edit by the anon. I can upload screenshots if needed. --Toraen 20:27, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :The update several months ago removed the ability to exploit pet corpses to nerf spiritway. 20:51, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Pet Evolution I'll get straight to the point; I've got a level 11 Playful Tiger, but I was trying to get a Dire Tiger; is it too late for my pet to become Dire? [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 21:50, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes --Gimmethegepgun 22:42, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::Bah, mebbe I'll just get an Aggressive Lion. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 23:00, 18 August 2008 (UTC) HM vs NM Hero pets Ok so I'm getting that it's probably mostly a ratio of damage the pet does versus the damage the owner does, and the damage the pet takes, etc. and that the level of the creatures do not matter. So in HM, you can essentially get more damage over time to establish that ratio on critters, because the levels are higher, but you will level maybe slightly slower do to kill rate reduction? Or would the Xp differential make up for that, in general...? Any guesses? I'm just starting to try and get Dire pets, for heroes. For that matter, can you evolve hero pets? I'm trying several areas and modes atm, but am coming up inconclusive as far as time. Also, I noticed that on the worms outside of Boreal, the pets can sometimes sniff them out when they go underground, and continue attacking till they died. Once the pet's sword on the disposition bar, the one that you have to redo every time, stayed on and i didn't need to remove it on the worms.--Apoptosine 14:25, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Critical Strikes Anyone know if a pet's critical hit on a primary assassin will trigger the energy gain from the critical strikes primary attribute? I'd test it, but I don't have a pet on my sin. thanks! Shawnicus 02:26, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Nah, pets, like minions, are considered additional allies, even though their attack damage shows up like your own. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:29, 17 December 2008 (UTC) pet controls bug If you die while your pet is ordered to "Heel" and there are enemies attacking the pet, it will attack them back. The command will remain at "Heel", but as soon as the pet is attacked, it will start hitting back while you are dead. When you resurrect at a shrine, it is teleported to you and will stop attacking, even if the enemies were on top of the res shrine. Is this a bug? Should I report this to Anet? RoseOfKali 19:05, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :This happened while death-leveling Charr in the Northlands. Once I killed the group that started lagging behind and was 3 levels below the other, the pet stopped fighting back, and heeled even while I was dead... O_O? RoseOfKali 20:54, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::I guess pet controls stop working while you are dead. (T/ ) 06:18, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :My pets have always avoided combat when set to Heel while I was dead, tbh. Maybe there was an update. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 12:06, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::Pet controls work like a shout. So when you die, no shout. Tenetke MekkoMy Talk Page 14:14, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::No, you see, it started working again? I don't know if it just glitched out and got reset when I changed him to Attack and back to Heel, or if it was because I started attacking, I don't know what the deal was with that, but it "fixed itself." RoseOfKali 15:49, 19 December 2008 (UTC)